Beelzebub, Idées Fanfics
by Tsuki63
Summary: Vous vous ennuyez ? Vous êtes à court d'imagination ou encore vous avez du mal à cacher le corps de votre défunte mamie Georgette qui viens de décéder de vos propre main suite à plusieurs coups de couteau infliger dans sa pauvre poitrine de vieille cardiaque milliardaire ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, cet endroit est fait pour vous !


**Hello hello tout le monde ! (/^0^)/**

 **Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Tsuki, votre nouvelle amie pas du tout mentalement dérangée (ce qui est une bonne nouvelle, j'en suis sûr), et je suis là pour vous faire tous pleins de cadeaux ! (Si si si !) Notre premier lot est... Georgette !**

 _Grande et encore élancée pour son âge (seulement 96 ans !) elle saura faire chavirer votre cœur avec son 75 C et ses gâteaux tellement durs qu'ils ont causées la mort de 3 de ses ex-amants (nous ne nous tenons pas responsable de la mort de toute personne ayant goûter ceux-ci, attention à bien lire la notice avant toute utilisation)_

 _Alors certes, mamie Georgette n'est plus de toute première fraîcheur, mais ça ne l'empêche en rien de faire retourner le petits jeunes dans la rue et d'être devenue l'un des profil les plus demandés sur Tinder ! Alors n'attendez plus et achetez dés maintenant votre mamie Georgette pour seulement 29,99€ ! (Possibilité de négocier le prix, souhaite être débarrassé très vite pour cause de déménagement imminent, frais d'envoi offert)_

 **Bon, maintenant que la partie pub est finie, passons aux choses sérieuses (mais non mamie Georgette, j'écrivais juste une pub contre les hémorroïdes, rien d'autre !) :**

 **Ici, c'est le coin "Idées Fanfics" ! C'est simple : je propose des idées de Fics sous forme de résumés, et c'est à vous ! Si si si, c'est à vous je vous dit ! Vous pouvez les prendre, les retourner dans tous les sens, les modifier, en faire ce que vous voulez vous dis-je ! Et bien sûr, si ces idées vous plaisent assez pour vous inspirer à écrire une Fic dessus, ou de prendre des éléments donnés pour en écrire une, alors vous ferez de moi la femme la plus heureuse du monde ! (TTwTT) (Non, mon mariage n'est pas le plus beau jour de ma vie, et alors ?)**

 **Mais assez bavardé, voici l'une de mes dernières Idées Fanfics ! (Non, je ne poste pas dans l'ordre dans lesquelles je les ait écrites, certaines dates trop et sont à chi*r en plus) Aller, c'est cadeaux et c'est rien que pour vous en plus ! (Mamie Georgette aussi peut être donnée en cadeau, je ne suis pas très regardante sur l'argent vous savez. Non mais, juste au cas où elle vous intéresserait !)**

~ _Idées Fanfics_ ~

Furuichi Takayuki n'est pas ce que l'on pense être.

Pour tout le monde, il n'est que l'imbécile ou le larbin d'Oga. Pour tout le monde, il n'est qu'un obsédé qu'on surnomme Dégueuichi, et qui fait plus fuir les filles que les attirer. Pour tout le monde, Furuichi Takayuki est faible.

Mais tout ça, ce n'est qu'une façade.

Parce que quand Takayuki se fait rejeter par des filles, ça le rassure.

Parce que quand on pense de lui que ce n'est qu'un crétin, ça l'apaise.

Parce que quand on pense de Furuichi qu'il est faible, ça le conforte.

Ça le conforte dans le fait qu'il ait l'air humain, normal, la chose inutile que personne ne regarde, et ça le soulage. Et si pour cela il doit porter des lentilles qui ne lui servent qu'à moins voir, et passer trois tonne de laque le matin en se regardant dans le miroir, alors qu'à cela ne tienne, il le fera, aussi longtemps qu'il vivra. Parce que dans ces moments-là, il n'est que Furuichi Takayuki, l'imbécile, l'idiot que personne ne veut voir et qu'on préfère ignorer ou supporter. Parce que comme ça, il n'est plus un succube, ni même un invocateur. Il est juste Furuichi, un humain qui n'a que l'air humain, mais ça, ça lui suffit, parce qu'il ne veut pas plus, juste oublier et avoir l'air. L'air d'un humain, idiot et faible.

Mais pour combien de temps encore pourra-t-il tenir ce rôle ?

~ _Tsuki63_ ~

 **Alors alors ? Oui bon, soyons honnête sur certains points pour commencer : Je n'ai vu QUE la série anime, et pas le manga, et JE SAIS qu'il se passe pleeeiiiiiiins d'autres choses dans le manga (mé je suis paaauuuuuvre... Achetez Mamie Georgette ! Seulement 75€99 ! Comment ça, ça a augmenté ?)**

 **Donc si jamais je marque des incohérences (pour je ne sais qu'elle raison), c'est pas ma faute ! Et si jamais vous vous faites harceler par des mails de vente, c'est pas ma faute non plus (Sérieux, à ce prix-là je foncerait ! Mamie Georgette est une édition limitée en plus ! Un seul exemplaire ! Oui Monsieur !)**

 **Bref, je compte sur vous pour me donner une chance, acheter mamie Georgette, et avoir assez de curiosité pour lire les conneries et autres joyeusetés que je compte encore pondre ^w^**

 **PS : Je suis plus très sûr, c'est succube ou incube pour un mâle ?**

 **Avec amour et beaucoup de** ** _bâve_** **, Tsuki :3**

(Pour plus d'informations, lisez mon profil !)


End file.
